When Squids Attack!
by kenzafrenz
Summary: Sky and some of his buddies from Team Crafted are chilling and watching the storm pass outside. But then, Deadlox gets a feeling that something isn't right. No, nothing was going to go as planned that day. (Alright guys! This was originally NOT going to be Skylox but... stuff happens.)
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the ocean churned and clashed with the rocky shore through the window with my buddies. I knew they were coming soon, those filthy squids. Thunder clapped as stormy clouds were rolling in and swallowing up the beautiful blue sky. I examined the shore closely, squinting my eyes as I scouted out every detail and searched for signs of blue tentacles. MinecraftUniverse yawned and lazily scanned the beach while Jerome was practically falling asleep, his eyes drooping heavily. "Hey! Wake up, Fluffy! We might be under attack any minute now," I growled.

"How do you know for sure Ty?" TruMU asked groggily.

"I just- I have a feeling, okay?"

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling in my stomach and it's starting to gnaw at me. Anyone up for some cake?" Sky suggested. We didn't have time for cake! The squids are going to raid our base tonight!

Everyone piped in and all made their grunts and murmurs of approval. "You want me to get you some cake, bro?"

"Nah, I'm gonna focus on saving our asses, thank you very much!" I snapped back, glaring at all of my comrades.

"Man, your red eyes are creepy as Herobrine!" He said, turning his back to walk to the kitchen. I head numerous clashes and clangs of cups and plates, followed by curses. "Oh fucking squids!" Mitch walked over to see the mess, only to fall on the floor laughing.

"Shh!" I tried to quiet all the commotion, ears straining to hear the squids' obnoxious voices. Then, I saw a flash of a long, slimey, blue little sucker rise just above the ocean's water. And another. And another. They slowly started swimming to the bay, only being slowed by the raging waves that were determined to obliterate anything in their path. But the squids were the ultimate wave riders, and would not be stopped by simply the weather. "Adam! Come take a look at this!" They were advancing, and willing to make any sacrifice to defeat the butter king and his friends.

"Can it wait? I'm kinda surrounded by glass shards everywhere!" He exclaimed.

Mitch looked out the window and let out a whistle. "Dood, this isn't good. Everyone gear up!" He sprinted to our storage room full of the best armor and weapons, and Jerome quickly tailed behind. The fish let a few curses fly for letting his guard down and clumsily tripped on our base's wool carpet before following.

Meanwhile, Sky froze where he stood. His eyes only got wider as the squids started crawling on the sandy shore, heading to destroy us and our faction which was only a short distance away. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and even slapped his cheek, but I couldn't shake the trance he was in. "Sky! Hey, Sky! The squids are going to invade us if you don't go and do something! They're your sworn enemy, and you hate them! Go-and-kill-them!" I kept smacking his face with the back of my hand until it was red, but nothing worked.

I sighed, listening to the battle cries of my friends already engaging in the intense fighting. I knew what I had to do to get him to come to his senses, I just didn't want to do it. I tried one more time to get Sky's gaze to refocus by slapping the crap out of him. Reluctantly, I leaned my lips to his, until our noses touched. One little peck and I pulled back, spitting and wiping my lips. Ew, that was gross, but his reaction was instantaneous. "Ty, what the hell!?" He looked around with wild and confused eyes before zooming in on the battle going on outside.

"Hehe! #Skylox, now let's go!" I tugged at his wrist and lead him to go get geared up before he could object.

He derpily wailed somewhat of a battle cry before charging at the squids now advancing furthermore up the land. I pulled on my butter helmet and screamed "FOR NARNIA~!" and drove the sword I wielded straight through a squid's heart. It pierced a squid behind it, creating a squishy shish-kabob. I glanced to my left and saw Mitch and Jerome brutally slicing the derpy squids up back to back, creating an unstoppable force. To the right of me TrueMU and Mudkipz were fending off tentacles that were eager to wrap around their bodies and strangle the life out of them. In front of me Sky was being Sky, majestically killing one after the other without a second thought. SSundee decided to randomly (and quite literally) jump out of the sky and help slay the army of beasts.

Everything was going quite well until the Fluffy had been caught off guard, a swarm of those slimey monsters squeezing and slowly suffocating him. Everyone turned their attention toward him, giving a few the chance to sneak up further on our base. SSundee had gone to chase the squids away from our base while BajanCanadian impaled his dagger in the tentacles around Jerome. He screamed, "I'LL SAVE YOU BUDDY!" and cut the blade all the way through, freeing the Bacca.

"Thanks Biggums!" He beamed and continued his onslaught. I punched a squid's eye as they crawled up from behind me and starting running to protect the base.

More thunder boomed, and lightning streaks filled the air. It was getting quite dark and suddenly started to downpour. Not good. Not to mention they were only about 50 blocks away from our setup. "Yo, SSundee! I don't think we can do dis too much longer!" We were backing up as a cluster of squids blocked our front and sides. We were trapped.

"Shit! Everyone retreat further back to protect the base!" SSundee screamed. We all formed a circle, back to back with one another. They all closed in around us, yelling their derpiest insults, most of them directed toward Sky. I tried to hack away at the noisiest of them, but they just kept coming.

"Everybody move!" The Mudkip held several pieces of TNT in his hand, placing them all down around the squids that were about to pummel us into nothing. We all jumped away as the first block was lit with flint and steel.

Something was wrong. Oh Notch, Sky was going to get blown to smithereens if he didn't move away soon. But he couldn't. The squids decided to swarm him and hold him down so no one would leave. They were on a suicide mission to kill the Commander of the Butter Army.

"Sky, get out of there!" The TNT flashed once, twice, three times. I couldn't even look. All I heard was the deafening roar of over 10 blocks of TNT exploding and even I took a heart of damage from where I stood. Once I dared to open my eyes, the first thing I saw was the giant gaping hole in the dirt ground. The squids were gone for now, but back up would soon come. I peered down further into the mess and saw ink sacks littering the ground, and Sky collapsed with battered and torn clothes. I needed to check if he was alive; he couldn't be dead.

Just as I was about the move, Jerome hopped into the hole, jogging to the corpse like figure. He placed a hand to his cheek, and quickly withdrew as if it had stung. "He's cold guys," the Fluffy gloomily stated.

The others were eerily silent, and refused to comment. We all stood and watched Jerome, who was shaking. I, however, demanded answers. "Is he alive?!"

He hesitantly placed a palm on Sky's neck, and waited to feel a pulse. A few moments later his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Oh my Notch, guys, he's alive! He's alive!" Jerome exclaimed. We all whooped but then quickly readopted our silence as a cough was heard. Adam's head lifted slightly and he tried to prop himself up by his elbows.

"H-hey guys- half a heart!" He smiled smugly, but then passed out on the cold ground again. Jerome then leaned down to pick Sky up, but as soon as he put pressure on his arm he winced and dropped half of Sky back on the ground.

"Guess I kinda hurt myself while fighting. Anyone care to pick him up?"

I jumped into the hole and immediately threw my buddy's body over my shoulder. "Heh, sure!" I began humming a nameless tune as I tried to find a way up through the debris. Once I was back up at the top, along with the Fluffy, Mitch spoke.

"We can't stay at our faction. More squids will be coming shortly and we can't risk another attack. We have to flee until we can devise a better plan, and until some of us have regained our strength." He pointed at the body that was currently slung over my shoulders.

"Can someone go inside real quick and get some supplies we need to survive?" I asked. SSundee and the Mudkip ran to our front door and went inside. "Hurry!" I added as a last comment.

TrueMU walked up behind me and tapped my back tentatively. "Hey, um, I'm sorry for doubting you earlier. Without your heads up about the attack we would've been obliterated out there for sure. Just, thanks," He said plainly. I was astonished by his words. To tell the absolute truth, I didn't even give a second thought to his objection earlier.

"It's cool bro. I mean, I didn't even think about, really. Where are the others?"

"Riiiiight here!" HuskyMudkipz and SSundee burst out of the door with their hands full of medical supplies and food. Mmm, food. I was a little hungry at the moment.

"Where to now?" Jason asked. If only we knew. All I could hope for is we find a shelter far away from here soon. If not, the mobs will take us out in our already weakened state.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound heard was the crackling of the cold dirt beneath our feet. We gloomily walked along, lost and confused. I looked up at all the tall and thick pine trees that surrounded us, and down at the frozen ground under me. We've walked for miles, trying to find some type of temporary spot for shelter. I was cold and weary, and my shoulders were giving in from the weight I bared. I checked Sky again, and there was no response. He was out like a light, but alive for now. The little rays of light that peeked through the trees were getting dimmer by the minute, and I knew that sunset was approaching.

The fluffy was the first to speak up after our long silence. "So, what now? I think it's gonna be night soon."

Miraculously, Mitch answered him. "We find shelter, Jerome."

"But-but I don't think we'll come across a cave of any type before-"

"Just shutup, Jerome."

"I'm just trying to help, okay? Jeeze!"

"Yeah, well stating the obvious isn't going to help us! We are tired, hurt, and hungry. Don't push it!" And that conversation was the end of that. I think the aggravation of this whole situation seems to be paying its toll on all of us, including Mitch. The poor fluffy just wanted answers, though the situation is helpless. We are already running low on food and the medical supplies are very limited. Most of them are for Sky, anyway, once we find shelter. It's not smart to stop walking with the squids patrolling the land now. I wonder how they figured out how to breathe air, anyway.

"H-Hey! Look over there! I found a cave, guys!" the Mudkip exclaimed. It took me a few seconds to register what that meant in my mind. Shelter! What a relief! We all ran over to the cave as fast as possible. Of course, I was careful. Poor Sky's probably gonna have a headache when he wakes up. The fiash and SSundee immediately started unpacking what supplies we had left.

"Someone take this and give it to Adam!" I waved my hand up and SSundee threw a regeneration potion and a strength potion. Everyone else crowded along where we had the food and stuffed their faces immediately. The only person who needed real medical help was the fluffy, who had TrueMU tend to his arm. I wonder where Mitch went. I quickly turned my attention to the situation that I was to take care of. Sky was still out cold, and didn't look like he was gonna wake up soon unless I did something. So I uncapped the potion of regeneration, pried Adam's mouth open, and let the liquid run down his throat. Once the bottle was empty, I threw it on the ground somewhere where it smashed to millions of pieces and proceeded to give him the strength potion.

I waited in silence. I was just so worried that I didn't bother to go get any food that was left, probably only bits of stale bread at this point anyway. The minutes ticked by, the other men laughed and chatted, and I just waited. They didn't even bother to look my way because they sensed the worried aura that I gave off. I was getting impatient at this point; Sky should've woken up by now. There weren't even any changes in his condition! My Notch, he should've woken up by now with the strength of the potions that I gave him. What if it was too late? What if he was beyond saving? I pushed those dark thoughts to the back of my head and gently shook his still figure, whispering in his ear. "Come on Adam, time to wake up now. Wake up, Adam!"

It was so heart wrenching, seeing your best friend lay there helplessly. Oh Notch, I didn't know what to do other than panic. My brain felt like this was all a dream, but my heart was just throbbing painfully as I clutched at my chest. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and I squeezed them shut, denying the fact that I was crying. "Goddammit, Adam! Please wake up!" My mouth betrayed me; I didn't mean to yell it. Everyone at this point had stopped their talking, just to stare shamefully at me. I felt their eyes bore holes into my back as I collapsed on Sky's arm, uncontrollably sobbing. "Don't go," I whispered.

I heard a very quiet croak of sorts, and looked at Sky's face hopefully. "And where would I be going, Ty?" He shakily wiped a tear off my broken face and smiled.

"Don't ever do that again!" I scolded him, but I wasn't mad. I was so happy that even more tears of joy began to crawl down my cheek just to drip off my chin. I pulled Adam into a bone crushing hug, forcing him to sit up.

"I won't, Ty. I promise I won't," He said, hugging back. 


End file.
